Destined
by mmstiger32
Summary: Delwyn and her three friends realize their destinies to save their kingdoms from the Red Witch. They discover their elemental powers and must use them to defeat the Witch. But when Delwyn's family is threatened, will they be able to save them in time?


Her laughter broke the silence. Delwyn and her friends were sitting in her bedroom having a staring contest. Of course, Allayana was the first to burst with giggles. After that, the other girls all began to crack up. "Oh come on, no one will win if you keep ruining the game Allayana" Delwyn said.

"Sorry, it's just the awkward silence makes me feel uncanny and so I laugh." Allayana defended. Allayana laughed so much and she was extremely loquacious.

"I give up," cried Cara. "We'll never be able to play!"

"I think you're right," Layla added. "Maybe we should do something else."

They began to think. But right when Cara was about to announce her idea, Delwyn's mother called to the girls. "Delwyn, tell Layla and Allayana that their carriage is here to take them home."

"Oh, well. I hope to see you soon. Have a safe journey back to your kingdom," Delwyn sighed. They hugged Allayana and Layla and then they hurried down the stairs to the front gate of the castle to get in the carriage. Cara and Delwyn waved from her window in the eastern tower. Shortly after Cara left, she put her nightgown on and went to bed.

The next morning, Delwyn awoke to the beautiful song of a chirping bird. She smiled as she rolled over to go back to sleep, when all of a sudden, she heard someone call her name. "Delwyn." She only heard it once, so she ignored it. Then she heard the strange voice call out to her again. "Delwyn." She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't see anything but she felt a bizarre presence.

Then, she saw her. A gorgeous woman in a white gown with beautiful long blond hair falling nearly to her feet appeared. She looked like a ghost. Delwyn was completely terrified. She was about to shriek when the figure spoke to her again. "Delwyn," _So that was the voice I heard. _Delwyn thought. The voice continued. "I am the wizard Adella. I have come to you with a very important message". Delwyn sat still as a statue, staring at the eerie woman. She didn't know what to say or do, so she just sat there in shock. "You must come to my cottage in the Mountains of Sonen. It is urgent, you must come at once".

She sat on her bed, horrified. _What could this wizard Adella want with me?_ Adella continued speaking. "Meet me near the river by the village of Palos." She decided she must go because it was one of her duties as a princess to help her people, even though the Mountains of Sonen isn't in her kingdom of Abrileon. So she decided to make plans so she could leave as soon as possible.

Later that evening, Delwyn went to go speak to her mother about her upcoming journey. "Good evening, mother." she said calmly.

"Good evening, dear." Her mother replied.

"I came to ask you a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I want to go on a tour of the country with Cara, Allayana, and Layla."

"Did their parents approve?"

"Yes, I was also planning to take Richard as well just to be safe."

"Well, if you're letting Richard go along then I suppose it will be alright."

"Thank you so much mother!"

"You're welcome, darling."

Delwyn rushed to Richard's chambers. After she caught her breath, she knocked and went on in. "Good evening, your majesty." Richard said as he bowed.

"Good evening, Richard. I have some wonderful news for you."

"What might that be?"

"My mother said you could have some time off."

"Why?"

"You work so hard to protect us, so we thought you could have some time off to go spend time with your family and relax."

"Thank you, your grace."

"You will be able to leave at the end of the week."

"Many thanks, your highness."

"Good night, Richard."

"Good night, your majesty."

As Delwyn walked back to her room, she began to think. She knew she was going to have to tell her friends, so she was going to have them over the next day so they would have time to discuss it. After Delwyn returned to her room, she changed into her nightgown and went to sleep in her giant, comfortable bed.

A few days later, Delwyn sat by her window anxiously waiting for her friends to arrive. She was going to burst if she didn't tell them soon. Finally, she saw three carriages in front of the castle. Out stepped her three friends. Delwyn hurried down the stairs to greet them. "Hello!" Delwyn exclaimed.

"Hello!" her friends replied. The girls quickly went upstairs to Delwyn's bedchamber. "I have some very important news." Delwyn told them.

"What is it?" Cara asked impatiently. Delwyn told them all about her recent experience with the wizard Adella. "That's strange," Allayana commented. "A few days ago, Adella visited me too."

"That certainly is strange." Layla said.

"I wonder why she would want both of us." Delwyn thought out loud.

"I don't know, but we should find out. I'm curious to see what she wants." said Cara.

The girls agreed that in three days, they would all go to the river by the Forest of Rydon to meet this wizard Adella.

On that day, Delwyn and the other princesses bid farewell to their parents and set off towards the Forest of Rydon. When the girls arrived, they slipped off their horses and waited for Adella. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes and the wind started to blow. Moments later it stopped, and standing in front of them was Adella. "Hello, your majesties. Oh good, you're all here. Perfect!"

"Yes, and we'd like some answers." Delwyn demanded her.

"Well, you must first ask me a question." Adella responded.

"What do you want with us?" Allayana questioned.

"You four princesses have the same destiny: to save your country."

"From what?" Layla wondered aloud.

"The Red Witch is destroying kingdoms and villages across England and the only ones who can stop her are you. She sees herself as queen; she's a real despot. Her main goal is to be an omnipotent ruler. She is quickly obliterating villages and kingdoms all across the country. She is very inexorable and only wants to mar peoples' villages and kingdoms so she can become more powerful. These are just euphemisms that describe her. We have tried to negotiate with her, but she is completely immutable. But you must first come to my cottage so I can give you some more information." It was very obvious that Adella showed contempt toward the Red Witch by the way she rebuffed her. After their meeting ended, the girls mounted their horses and rode on towards the Mountains of Sonen. But first, they had to travel through the Forest of Rydon.

The girls were riding on their horses in the large, dark Forest of Rydon. The girls wouldn't be as worried, except they have heard a plethora of stories about people who were robbed or kidnapped in the Forest of Rydon. Those who were kidnapped usually weren't found or if they were found, they were dead or badly beaten. The sky was getting dark, so the girls stopped to make camp. They tied their horses to some trees, and then they started to make a fire. Delwyn left to look for berries for supper. Then, she heard Allayana's distinct voice. "Delwyn, wait!" she cried. Delwyn paused and turned around. "You startled me! Do the others know you're gone?"

"Yes, I told them I was coming to help."

"Alright, I just don't want them to worry."

"What I really wanted to do was show you something. Look at this." Unexpectedly, the wind blew the trees back and forth, and Allayana closed her eyes. Then, out of nowhere came enough wild berries to fill a basket! "What did you do?" Delwyn asked, amazed and confused.

"I'm not sure. I was sitting in my chambers and I wanted a rose from the garden, and then one appeared in front of my window." Allayana explained.

"We need to tell the others. Just so they don't get frightened if you accidentally do something like that again."

"Alright, well, no need to stand here anymore since we already have plenty of berries."

Delwyn cradled the berries in her cape and the two princesses headed back towards camp. When they got back, Cara and Layla had already gotten a fire ready. "We're back and we have plenty of berries for supper and breakfast. That should last us until we get to Varcoma." Delwyn announced, perusing their map. The girls ate their supper while Allayana told them all about her newfound powers. Then shortly following supper, they went to sleep on the cold forest floor because they knew they had a long day ahead of them.

The next morning, the girls woke up to the same campsite they went to sleep in. They saw all their horses. When they finished inspecting, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They ate the remainder of their berries, hopped up on their horses, and headed north to Varcoma. Their journey was long and tiring, but they finally made it to Varcoma. They knew they had to stop soon for lunch, so they looked around the village and they saw a stable. They dropped their horses off and soon they stumbled upon a little hut where a mother and her young daughter lived. Delwyn looked in the window, when the little girl noticed her. The girl had brown eyes and dark hair "Mother," The girl whispered quietly. "I believe this girl wants to speak to you." Her mother turned around and saw Delwyn peeking in the window. The woman also had dark hair, brown eyes, and a kind face. "Please come in.," she offered politely. Delwyn and her friends strolled in the small house. "How can I help you girls?" the woman asked politely.

"I'm Delwyn, and these are my friends Cara, Layla, and Allayana. We have been traveling from far beyond the Forest of Rydon and we have run out of food. We are traveling to the wizard Adella's cottage in the Mountains of Sonen. We were wondering if we could have some bread and water to last us until we arrive there." Delwyn explained to the woman.

"Oh don't be silly. You can stay here as long as you like." The woman responded.

"Thank you so much."

"I'm Cristina and this is my daughter Juliana."

"Hello." Juliana shyly greeted the girls.

Later that night, the girls were laughing with Cristina and Juliana by the fire after supper.

"Juliana, I believe it is almost time for bed. Go put your nightgown on and get in bed. I'll be in there soon." Cristina instructed her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Juliana obeyed.

"I think we need to head to bed as well, we need to leave early in the morning so we can get to Adella's cottage. We have an important meeting with her." Delwyn suggested.

"I think you're right." Cara concurred. So the girls went to bed as well.

Early the next morning, Delwyn woke up and went in the kitchen to find Cristina preparing breakfast. "Good morning." Delwyn murmured.

"Good morning, Delwyn." Cristina responded.

"I think it would be wise if my friends and I left soon. We need to get to Adella's cottage as soon as possible and we don't want to get there too late."

"Well you should at least stay for breakfast, then you can decide when you want continue your long journey."

"Fair enough." Delwyn acquiesced.

At that moment, Juliana walked in the kitchen. "Good morning, darling." her mother cooed.

"Good morning." Juliana replied almost silently.

One by one, the others awakened and soon breakfast was ready. At the table, the girls were discussing their daily plans for their trip up the mountain. Eventually, they came up with a plan: they would finish breakfast, gather their things, pick up their horses, and be on their way. Soon, they finished breakfast and began to gather their belongings. As they were preparing to leave, Juliana began to cry vociferously. "Please don't go. Why can't you stay? I don't want you to leave!" Juliana begged. Delwyn felt terrible, so she decided she would make a deal with Juliana. "How would you like to be able to tell your friends you met real princesses?" Delwyn asked. Juliana nodded, sniffling. "I can arrange for you and your mother to come to one of the kingdoms where my friends and I live and you could meet the royal families. How does that sound?" A large smile crept onto Juliana's amazed face. "I promise you I'll make it happen." Delwyn assured her.

As Delwyn and her friends left the village, they waved at Cristina and Juliana until they could not see them anymore. Then they continued to Adella's cottage. They stopped by the river around noon, to let the horses rest and have the lunch of bread and water Cristina prepared for them. After a half hour of talking and laughing, the four royal friends mounted their horses and kept on their grueling mission until finally around 4 o'clock, they reached a small cottage in the mountains. They assumed it was Adella's so they walked up to the door, and Delwyn was about to knock when Adella opened the door. "Come in, come in!" she offered. The girls walked in and took a seat around the table. "I'm so glad you're finally here! I have been waiting to inform you of some wonderful news that will help you in your battles with the Red Witch."

"What is it?" Layla asked in a laconic way.

"I have to show you. Actually, you have to show yourselves. Follow me."

Adella and the princesses walked down to a superficial stream with a circle of stones close by. It looked like a sort of campsite. "Why did you bring us here?" Cara questioned.

"Allayana, if you would step over there by the trees. Now, close your eyes and concentrate on something you really want, like flowers or berries." Adella instructed.

"Actually, I already know how this "power" of mine works. Sort of." Allayana informed her. She closed her eyes and everyone watched silently. All of a sudden, the wind blew fast and an apple appeared in front of her. The other girls were astounded.

"Oh, well then. Cara, would you like to go next?"

"Me? Oh, no I . . ."

"Oh come on, don't be a coward!" Her friends encouraged her.

"Fine. I'll go." Cara gave in, and steeped forward.

"Please go over next to the circle of stones." Adella coached. "Good, now stare at the center of the fire pit." Cara did as she was told and concentrated on the center of the stone circle. Right in front of their eyes, a fire appeared. The girls stood in disbelief. "Delwyn it's your turn to go next. Go stand by the stream please. You need to focus. Now, raise your left arm slowly. Bring it around and aim at the fire Cara started." As quickly as the fire started, Delwyn put it out with the water just as rapidly. The girls were astonished. "Last but not least, Layla, would you please step forward?" Layla obeyed diligently. "Now face us and focus all your attention on relaxing and breathing. Next, put your hands in front of you and lift them up slowly." As Layla did this, her friends were lifted up in the air. They gasped, but they didn't dare scream because they didn't want to ruin her concentration. "Now slowly bring your hands down." Adella instructed. Slowly her friends came down to the ground. "Very well done, all of you! " Adella lauded the girls. She averred to the four girls that their powers would help them defeat the Red Witch and save their kingdoms. Cara was a bit skeptical; she wanted to verify this so she decided to make another fire. She did and Delwyn hurried to the stream and then put out the fire. "Very well done, Delwyn. That was quick thinking." Adella commented. So Adella led the girls back to her cottage where they met Adella's husband, Henry. "Hello, darling," Adella greeted her husband. "These are the girls I was telling you about. This is Delwyn, Cara, Allayana, and Layla."

"Pleasure to meet you girls. Adella has told me nothing but wonderful things about you." Henry told the girls.

"Pleased to meet you." Delwyn responded. As the five of them became acquainted with one another, Adella went outside and settled the horses in a small stable that sat behind their cottage. When she walked back in, Henry was telling them about the wizard clan he led. "In fact, we're having a feast tonight because of the full moon. Perhaps you could come with us. Unless you'd rather stay here."

"Of course, we'd love to go." Delwyn answered.

"Splendid. We'll leave in an hour, plenty of time for you to settle in." After they put their few belongings in their room, the girls headed back into the kitchen to have a word to Adella about saving their kingdoms. "Yes girls?" Adella inquired.

"We came to ask you why we're here. We know we're supposed to save our kingdoms, but we don't understand exactly how we are supposed to do it." Allayana explained.

"That is to be discovered on the next part of your voyage. You must travel to Reod and find the prophetess Kareena. She is a wise oracle and a helpful precursor. She will be very useful." Adella informed the girls. "Thank you, so much Adella." Delwyn said to her gratefully. A little while later, Adella, Henry, and the four princesses were at the camp the Soliara clan had set up. They had a great feast of ham, vegetables, berries, nuts, and wine. They didn't stay too long, as the girls had a fairly lengthy journey ahead of them. It would take them at least half a day to arrive in Reod. When they entered Adella and Henry's cottage, they walked to their room and dressed themselves for bed. A few minutes later, they decided they needed to go to sleep.

Adella woke them around sunrise the next morning. They ate a breakfast of berries, nuts, and boiled oats. After breakfast, they gathered their possessions and began to saddle up the horses. Soon, they were ready to depart. "Here is some bread and water, just in case you get hungry on your journey." Adella handed the food to Delwyn and she put in the side pouch of her saddle. After saying their goodbyes and thanks, the girls began on another part of their enduring adventure. About halfway to Reod, the girls stopped by a creek to allow their horses to eat, drink, and relax for a few minutes before they continued. They snacked on the small meal Adella provided them with before they left. Soon, they were ready to continue on their journey. They finally arrived in Reod in search of Kareena's home. They ended up in the market. "Surely someone must know where she lives." Delwyn supposed. They found a small stable for their horses and paid the stable boy. Then, they started asking people in the crowd if they knew where Kareena lived. Finally, they noticed a woman in the crowd sitting against the outer wall of building. "Excuse me, "Delwyn spoke loudly so the woman could hear her. " Do you know where the prophetess Kareena lives?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I can lead you to her house." The woman answered.

"Thank you." Delwyn replied appreciatively. The woman led the girls out of the market, and into a less populated area of Reod. The woman continued walking until she arrived at a small hut. "Here is Kareena's home." The woman announced.

Layla peered in through the window. "There's no one here. Where is Kareena?"

"I am she." The woman answered. "Let's go inside." The girls followed Kareena inside and sat in some raggedy chairs next to the fireplace. "I'm Del…" Delwyn started.

"I know who you are and why you're here." Kareena interrupted.

"Well then let's discuss the reason we came here. The wizard Adella informed us you would help us beat the Red Witch." Delwyn clarified.

"I won't help you fight her; I will simply tell you how to defeat her." The reclusive woman corrected her. The girls were puzzled. The answer was very equivocal. "She will attack Cara's kingdom first, then Layla's, then Allayana's, then Delwyn's. In each of your kingdoms it is your task to force her and her army out of your kingdom by using your individual powers. In the final battle in the Stone Garden, you must use teamwork to overcome her."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Cara questioned the prophetess.

"You must use your powers together; otherwise, she cannot be conquered." Kareena elucidated. "Use your powers in every way you can."

"Thank you for all your help, Kareena." Delwyn valued all the help she and her friends received and the people they met along the way that provided the help. "We'll probably need to leave in the morning to get to Cara's kingdom before the Red Witch." Delwyn announced, thinking aloud.

"You would get there before her, true, however she won't come for five more days. I will keep you for a few days so you can augment your skill and find your powers' full potential. You can leave the next morning. I want you to be prepared when you battle the Witch because she is has very potent attacks and is not easy to defeat." Kareena said articulately. Later that evening, the girls ate dinner while Kareena told them stories. She was quite the raconteur. Shortly after her story, the girls decided to head off to bed.

The next few days were filled with practice. After falling into the pond, Delwyn discovered she could breathe underwater. Allayana realized she could communicate with animals after she found a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. Layla learned that she could make tornadoes and Cara found out she could control her fires. On their third night at Kareena's, they packed their things right before they went to bed. The next morning at the crack of dawn, Kareena and the girls arrived in the market. The stable boy was already in the stable grooming the horses. The four girls thanked the boy and headed on toward the edge of the village. They thanked Kareena who shared a shortcut with them so they would get to Dolen quicker. The girls started south, and were on their way.

Around noon, they were a few miles from Dolen. Then, within a matter of moments they arrived in Dolen to find incessant chaos and destruction all around them. The girls were afraid, but Cara was the most worried. After all, this was her kingdom and she worried about her family. Nevertheless, the girls rode on unobtrusively until they got to the square and found the Red Witch and her army razing everything around them. The girls rode on in to the square and confronted the Witch. "I command you to stop!" Cara shouted.

"You think you can just tell me what to do and I'll obey you?" the Red Witch scoffed.

"This is my kingdom and you shall do as I say!" Cara snapped back.

"Well, whether it is your kingdom or not I won't stop!" the Red Witch replied with disdain. This made Cara angry and upset, and she let loose. This was something she couldn't condone. She gave the Red Witch an evil stare, and suddenly there was fire all around her. The Witch seemed panicked for a moment, and then she charged through the fire towards the four destined princesses. Cara stood there; she was shocked her attack didn't work. She was positive it would preclude the evil Witch. She loathed the vulnerable feeling she had. This cruel miser wanted power, but Cara and her friends wouldn't let that happen. Fortuitously, Cara started a fire in front of the Red Witch and her army. The army froze in alarm. Cara continued to stare and realized that the fire was spreading. Soon, hundreds of the Witch's army lay dead in the square. When the fire had been smothered, the girls realized the Witch and the remainder of her army had vanished. So the girls knew they had to travel to Esilior.

The girls arrived in Esilior right before dark. They knew the Red Witch had already caused a great amount of damage and would attempt to amass more souls before daybreak to cause them more trouble. The friends began to meander listlessly trying to decide were they should sleep. Layla, who is usually indulgent, spoke out fervently. "I feel awful, what if the Red Witch tries to hurt our families, too? I'm very worried Delwyn."

:"I know, Layla. We're all extremely worried. Don't worry, we'll get through it and everything will be alright, I promise." Delwyn said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right Delwyn." The girls stopped at the edge of town and found a large cottage that had yet to be touched by the Red Witch's army. The girls decided that it would be safe to stay there until early morning. Some of the paint on the pots and kettles had effaced. The fireplace emitted foul fumes, but they weren't unbearable. The stable had been destroyed, so the girls had to put the horses in a room inside the cottage just to make sure they wouldn't be taken or killed. They knew that this supercilious witch was filled with glutton for power, so they had to prevail over her and keep her from acquiring supremacy. The four princesses settled into bed so they could get as much rest as possible before the second battle with the Red Witch.

In the morning, screaming and shouting awakened the girls. They rushed to get dressed and led their horses outside. They hopped on and rode to the Red Witch and her army in the market. When the Red Witch noticed them, she started to lampoon and disparage the young girls. "Fools! You honestly believe you can defeat me?" She teased.

"We know we can!" Layla retorted succinctly.

"I won't stop and there is no way you can make me!" The Red Witch yelled with a highly derogatory critique.

"The Red Witch's responses seemed very hackneyed. She always seemed to say the exact thing every time we come face to face with her she used the same banal platitudes." Delwyn said, digressing.

"Delwyn, that isn't important right now!" Cara yelled in a terse manner. Layla realized that some members of her army were coming toward her and her friends. So she slipped off her horse and stood in front of her friends as if she was their protector. She tried to relax. When she did, she slowly raised her hands in the air and you could hear the men bellowing in alarm. She threw them with great force so when they landed; they lay on the ground motionless. As the battle raged on, Delwyn tried to garner as much information about the Red Witch's attack plan as possible. That way, they could be a little more prepared. Then, she surrounded a large amount of the army, including the Red Witch in a tornado. They were sucked up and the tornado continued on for many miles. Soon, it was out of sight. The girls were filled with temporary relief and quickly went to go take care of the wounded and those who were well enough started helping as well. They tried to help as many as they could, but there were a few people who were gone before they could get to them. The Red Witch most likely took their souls. Allayana used her powers to retrieve some healing herbs and that helped greatly.

That evening, they had already arrived in Garen. In a small cottage they found, Allayana was hysterically crying because her emotions finally got the best of her. Delwyn tried to placate her friend, but nothing worked, so she let her cry until she couldn't anymore. After everyone's pain and worry had been mitigated, Delwyn began to speak. " I have discovered some strategies the Red Witch and her army have. Now be sure to heed . . ."

"Who made you the leader?" Cara asked insurgent.

"No one, I just thought that . . ."

"I don't care what you thought. I'm sick and tired of you trying to be the person in charge all the time! You think you have some kind of prerogative!" Cara yelled, interrupting her again. Delwyn became very upset and began to cry. She rushed into their bedroom and closed the curtain behind her. Layla and Allayana began to chastise Cara. " Why would you say something like that to her? She is just trying to help."

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I just got angry and told her how I felt." Cara protected herself. "If it helps, I deprecate the way I acted."

"You shouldn't be telling us, you should be telling Delwyn." Layla told her angrily. Cara went to go apologize. "Delwyn," she whispered softly as she walked in. "I feel terribly about the way I acted. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Delwyn stared at her, and Cara could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Cara, I . . . yes. It took a lot for you to come apologize."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course. Nothing could ever break our friendship apart." The two girls went back into the large room and Delwyn began to explain some of the strategies she noticed to her friends. Allayana fetched some nuts, berries, and some vegetables from a garden nearby. Cara started a fire while Layla and Delwyn prepared some glasses of water. After the girls ate, they went to sleep.

The sounds the girls heard the next morning were very similar to the ones they had heard the morning before. Again, they rushed to get dressed and faced the Red Witch and her army yet again. " You pests, haven't you learned to stay away from me yet?" She asked in an aggravated tone.

"You'll never get rid of us." Delwyn replied.

"I'll be able to defeat you, I'm smarter and much more powerful than you." The witch said haughtily. At that, Allayana dismounted her horse and paused. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the Red Witch was obviously confused. Out of nowhere, animals of all kinds come from the forest and sky. Allayana had called the animals to help attack. The damage was violent and horrific, but it had to be done. Her numbers had decreased but there were still so many left. The witch fled along with her army, and the girls knew they would have to face her again before peace could be restored. The girls rushed to aid the villagers. Luckily, none of the villagers were hurt, however, some people were left soulless. The girls left, with the promise that they would restore serenity to Garen.

"Thankfully, no one was hurt, but the battle was brutal." Allayana said.

"I agree." Delwyn replied.

"When we were young, I never imagined we could do something like this." Cara sighed.

"Neither did I." Layla agreed. The girls rode in silence to Abrileon. As they traveled, Delwyn became more tense and worried, her thoughts racing. _What if I fail everyone? What if I do something wrong?_ _What if they hurt my family too?_

Soon, the girls the girls arrived in Delwyn's kingdom. No destruction had occurred, yet. They knew it wouldn't be long before the Red Witch attacked the people. They found a cottage to stay in for the night. They led their horses to the stables and then they walked back to the cottage and fell asleep.

When they awoke the next morning, they could hear screaming, but it was distant. They dressed themselves and hurried outside. They raced toward the screams until they arrived at the castle. The girls were filled with terror. Delwyn was the first to slide off her horse and rush inside. She followed the shrieking and ended up in the ballroom. There, Delwyn saw her mother, father, and sister, surrounded by a large crowd of the Red Witch's army. Delwyn was petrified, and she stood in shock. When she snapped out of her trance, she yelled: "Stop!"

The room was silent, and all eyes were on Delwyn. Some of the army members ran after her and her friends. "Please, get my family out of here. Take them somewhere safe." Delwyn pleaded to her friends. "I'll try to handle the army, just please, save my family." Those were Delwyn's last words to her friends before she disappeared down the hall. Delwyn hurried out to the garden behind the castle, she knew there was a pond. She dashed to the other side of the pond and turned around to see that the army was close behind her. She used her powers to create a whirlpool that sucked up the Red Witch's men and they never came back to the surface. Delwyn hurried back inside the castle. There were no more screams, and Delwyn didn't know where to go. Then, she heard a familiar voice. "They're safe Delwyn." Delwyn spun around to see Adella. "Oh Adella!" She said as she ran to hug her friend, only to realize it was the ghostly figure that had come to her before. "They are in the safest place in the castle." Adella informed her. Then, Delwyn knew exactly where to look. "Thank you." She said appreciatively. And with that, Delwyn ran all the way down the stairs to the dungeon. Sure enough, her family and friends were down there. Hugs, kisses, and thanks were exchanged. They finally felt safe for the first time in days.

That night, all the girls stayed in Delwyn's castle. The next morning, they would travel to the Stone Garden. That night, they began to make a strategy. Delwyn started to speak. " Kareena said that when we battle the Red Witch in the Stone Garden, we would have to work together. So I want to suggest an idea."

"What might that be?" Cara asked.

"What would you think if I told you I would go out by myself?" Delwyn asked.

"What? Are you mad?" Layla exclaimed.

"No, I would walk out first while you three remain hidden. That would make our real strategy obscure to Red Witch and her army."

"Oh, I understand now." Allayana declared.

"I will walk out alone. I will distract her, then I will hide with Cara. After I go into hiding, Layla will run out and divert the attention of the witch to her. Once the witch is sidetracked, Allayana will take Layla's place. After Allayana, Cara will replace her. Cara will make a wall of fire and then we will all reveal ourselves. I will put the fire out, and the witch and her army will likely charge at us. Then, all at once we will use our powers. Allayana, I suggest you call the creatures of the forest again to help. Any questions?" The girls all agreed to the plan and then peacefully fell asleep.

Early the next morning, the girls left to travel to the Stone Garden. Delwyn left a note saying:

_Dear mother and father,_

_I will be back soon, I promise. Our troubles are not quite over, but when I return we will bring peace back to our country. I love you. _

_Signed,_

_Delwyn_

The girls arrived in the Stone Garden a few hours after dawn. They were there in time to set up their strategy. As her friends hid in their designated places, Delwyn steeped out into the middle of the Garden. Moments later, battle cries rang out. Delwyn stood face to face with the Red Witch and her army. She stood silently and rage was in her eyes. This time, not a word was spoken. The army began to run towards Delwyn when a giant wave crashed on the ground and flushed out a large portion of the army. While Delwyn ran to hide, Layla slipped out of her hiding place and took Delwyn's place. Layla created a tornado that swept up another mass of the witch's army. Once the witch and her army were momentarily sidetracked, Allayana scurried out as Layla returned to hiding. Allayana obeyed Delwyn and called beasts like wolves, bears, cougars, and wild boars to attack and kill a great portion of the witch's rapidly decreasing army. Cara replaced Allayana and built a wall of fire. Once the witch and her army were secured behind the partition, the girls joined Cara in the center of the Garden. Delwyn extinguished the fire and they were opposite the Red Witch and her army. "You think you four little girls can beat me?" The witch taunted.

Once the witch finished rambling, the girls coalesced and used their powers against the witch with uniform time. When it was all over, the four girls stood alone. The Red Witch and her army had finally been defeated! The four princesses rejoiced over their triumph. "Let's go home." Delwyn posited.

A few days later, the girls were in Delwyn's kingdom celebrating. The girls' families were there, along with Adella and Henry, Kareena, and Juliana and her mother Cristina. Peace had been restored everywhere, and the ones who were robbed of their souls had life again Delwyn walked over to Juliana. "I told you that I could make this happen.

"Thank you so much!" Juliana shouted with glee as she hugged Delwyn. Everyone was hedonistic at this festival. People were relieved that they were safe once again and that they could live in peace again.

After the festival, the girls went upstairs to play. "Let's having a staring contest!" Allayana recommended. So they sat in a circle and stared, they all sat in silence until Allayana blinked.

Later on, Delwyn was alone because her friends had left to go home. So, she decided she would go to bed because she felt exhausted after her latest journey.

The next morning, she awoke, put on a new dress, and went downstairs for breakfast. At the long table, Delwyn started to talk about the festival the night before. "Last night was magnificent, was it not mother?"

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"The festival, remember mother?"

"You and your friends were upstairs all last night."

"Yes, I know. We could finally have a staring contest without Allayana laughing."

"Dear, now you are being foolish, Allayana always laughs when you play that game." When her mother said this Delwyn was confused. Then, she realized what the only explanation could be: it was all only a dream.


End file.
